Si les choses avaient été différentes
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Une petite histoire d'amitié. Attention, comme le dit le titre, tout est différent.


**Voilà ce que ça donne quand vous regardez à nouveau la comédie musciale Roméo et Juliette. Une histoire axée sur l'amité entre les trois garçons. Comme le dit le titre, tout est différent.**

* * *

Si les choses avaient été différentes. Si l'époque avait été autre. Les événements moins dramatiques. S'il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Si la fin avait été heureuse…ou plutôt le commencement…le commencement d'une histoire. Si la vie avait laissé une autre chance…

Et si on axait la suite sur l'amitié qui lie les trois amis « du clan Montaigu. » Ce lien unique qui les unie mais qui ce serait distendu au fil du temps et des rencontres. Et si Benvolio permettait de remettre les choses en place.

 **2001**

Quatre ans, quatre ans que Roméo pouvait vivre son amour au grand jour avec Juliette. Cet amour qui ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour depuis ses quatorze ans. Ils étaient encore aux études pourtant ils étaient déjà les plus heureux des couples, et lui le plus heureux des maris. Sa famille et ses amis avaient accepté cette belle situation. Ça n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Un de ses meilleurs amis, Mercutio, avait fait périr au cours d'une bataille avec Tybalt, le cousin de Juliette. Et lui, avait failli tuer ce dernier. Bien que blessés tous les deux, ils s'en étaient sortis. Tout comme lui et Juliette qui avaient échoué leurs tentatives de suicide. Face à ce geste, leurs familles avaient compris. Et depuis, ils s'aimaient aux yeux de tous.

Quant à Mercutio et Benvolio, ses amis de toujours, il ne les voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Il s'en navrait. Mais, chacun prenait des chemins différents. En dehors des cours, hormis le temps qu'il passait avec Juliette, il s'était pris de passion pour le théâtre. Il adorait ça. Il espérait évoluer rapidement pour pouvoir tenter de fouler les plus grandes planches. Il savait que Mercutio prenait également des cours. De poésie lui bien qu'il était, à son opinion, déjà un poète doué. L'amour l'avait aussi pris dans ses filets. Julia semblait le rendre heureux. Quant à Benvolio, et bien…il ne savait pas. Il sentait son ami s'écarter dangereusement d'eux. Plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se promettait depuis longtemps d'aller le voir. Pourtant, il repoussait sans cesse faute de temps. Il allait le regretter.

Assis sur les marches de l'église qui les avait mariés, Roméo et Juliette s'embrassait tendrement oubliant le monde qui vivait autour d'eux.

\- Je t'aime si fort, murmura l'amoureux.

\- Je t'aime aussi fort, répondit la jeune fille.

Un nouveau baisé vint sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Je vois que l'on ne s'ennuie pas ici. Dit une voix railleuse.

Roméo interrompit son moment d'amour et regarda Mercutio souriant.

\- Tu es toujours en vie, toi ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Et oui ! Tybalt n'a pas réussi à me supprimer. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Juliette qui esquissa un sourire.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Continua Roméo

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon meilleur ami et sa dulcinée ?

\- C'est moins ton habitude depuis quelques temps.

\- Oui, je sais…je te retourne la remarque.

C'était des reproches discrets de l'un et de l'autre. Aucun n'était en faute et chacun l'était.

\- As-tu vu Benvolio ? Demanda le poète.

\- Non, plus depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi ?

\- Il semble qu'il ait des problèmes.

Roméo se sépara des bras de Juliette qui écoutait la conversation sans réagir. Elle savait que c'était leur histoire.

\- Quels genres ? Demanda le jeune marié inquiet.

\- Je l'ignore. J'ai entendu une conversation entre deux garçons à l'école.

\- Tu n'en es pas sûr alors ?

\- Non et…

\- Et ?

\- Je le trouve étrange depuis quelques temps déjà. Il s'éloigne, m'évite quand je veux l'approcher, répond à demi-mot à mes questions. Il est fatigué et amaigri. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

\- Non, je…je n'ai pas fait attention.

Une bouffée d'inquiétude mélangée à du remord l'envahit d'un coup. Son ami allait visiblement mal et il n'avait rien vu.

\- Vous devriez aller le chercher. Intervint Juliette en prenant la main de son amour. Trouvez-le.

\- Tu peux rentrer seule ? Demanda Roméo plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr. Va chercher Benvolio. Il a besoin de vous.

Après un léger baiser déposé sur les lèvres de Juliette, il la quitta et partit avec Mercutio à la recherche de leur ami.

\- Où pourrait-il être ? Demanda Mercutio.

\- Au foyer ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Le foyer. L'habitation de Benvolio. Orphelin, il y vivait depuis l'âge de ses quatre ans. Il y passait peu de temps néanmoins. Il préférait venir près de Mercutio ou Roméo…avant.

Ils entendaient les cris des enfants quand ils se présentèrent sur le pas de la porte. Roméo appuya sur la sonnette qui fit taire une seconde les bruits à l'intérieur pour repartir de plus belle. Une femme ouvrit la porte visiblement agacée par cette visite imprévue.

\- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Madame. Je suis Roméo et voici Mercutio. Nous sommes des amis de Benvolio. Pourrions-nous lui parler ?

\- Il n'est plus là.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il ne vit plus ici.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Mercutio subitement apeuré.

\- Il a eu 18 ans. Il devait partir.

\- Et où est-il à présent ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. S'énerva la dame en refermant sèchement la porte.

Interdits, les deux garçons mirent du temps à reprendre leur esprit.

\- Roméo…murmura le poète la gorge serrée. Où est Benvolio ?

L'autre le regarda troublé et ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Tu dis que tu as entendu deux garçons parler de lui. Sais-tu qui ils sont ?

\- Oui, je sais même où habite l'un d'entre eux. Antonio Rusci.

\- On y va.

Leur marché était rapide. Ils ne pouvaient empêcher l'inquiétude grandir, les pensées se bousculèrent dans leur tête. Pourtant, la seule chose qui importait à l'instant précis était de retrouver leur ami. De savoir où il était.

Arrivé à destination, Roméo toqua à la porte d'entrée. Une femme leur ouvrit. Avec politesse, il demanda à parler à Antonio qui fit vite son apparition.

\- Vous me voulez quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme méfiant.

\- Il parait que tu as des informations sur Benvolio. Tu peux nous aider à le retrouver. Demanda Roméo.

\- Et vous êtes qui ?

\- Des amis.

\- Des amis qui ne savent pas où il peut se trouver.

\- Je sais…mais…il faut que tu nous aides. Il n'habite plus au foyer et…on est inquiets.

Antoinio hésita quelques secondes mais vit une réelle angoisse dessinée sur le visage de Roméo.

\- Il y a un squatte à l'entrée de la ville. Il est là-bas.

\- Un squatte ?

\- Ouais, il vit là-bas maintenant.

\- Merci.

Ni une ni deux, il entraina Mercutio à sa suite.

\- Roméo, un squatte ! Il vit dans un squatte.

Le Montaigu ne répondit pas. L'horreur de la situation le frappait de plein fouet. Comment avait-il pu louper ça ? Comment avait-il pu laisser dégénérer la situation à ce point ? Merde ! Benvolio était le plus fragile. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi ?

L'entrée de la ville était à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient pourtant ils couraient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient faisant fi des points de côté et des poumons brulants.

\- ROMEO ! Cria Mercutio en s'arrêtant et en pointant horrifié le ciel.

Une colonne de fumée noire et épaisse s'élevait dans les airs. Leur course s'accéléra priant, implorant que ça ne vienne pas du squatte.

Quand il vit les flammes s'élever, ils crurent à un cauchemar. Roméo se précipita vers une fille ne larmes debout devant le bâtiment.

\- QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ? Cria-t-il paniqué en la forçant à le regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Sanglota-t-elle.

\- BENVOLIO ? TU LE CONNAIS ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- OU EST-IL ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je…. Il n'est pas sorti. Il était au deuxième étage.

\- OU ? OU AU DEUXIEME ETAGE ?

\- La deuxième chambre à droite.

\- LES POMPIERS SONT PREVENUS ?

\- Oui, oui.

Il lâcha la jeune fille et se précipita vers l'entrée de la bâtisse en feu.

\- ROMEO ! Intercepta Mercutio. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

\- IL EST LA DEDANS. JE DOIS ALLER LE CHERCHER.

\- TU RISQUES DE TE FAIRE TUER.

\- JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS !

Mercutio sonda son ami quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher. Il arracha le pan de chemise et recouvrit la bouche de Roméo. Il fit de même avec la sienne.

\- FAUT SE GROUILLER !

La fumée était dense, la chaleur insupportable, l'ai irrespirable. L'escalier était épargné pour l'instant. Les deux hommes le gravirent avec difficultés. Chaque pas était dur. Ils atteignirent l'endroit où Benvolio devait se trouver.

\- BENVOLIO ! Cria Roméo. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il le découvrit inconscient sur le sol. Sans attendre, il l'attrapa et avec l'aide de Mercutio le pris dans ses bras, callant sa tête contre son épaule. Ils repartirent sur leurs pas le plus rapidement possible. L'incendie avait gagné en intensité. Avec peine, ils - sortirent enfin. Leurs poumons étaient douloureux, ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tousser.

\- AIDEZ-NOUS ! Réussit à crier Roméo en courant le plus rapidement possible loin de l'incendie. Il déposa Benvolio inconscient sur le sol puis entoura son visage de ses mains.

\- Benvolio, Benvolio. Tiens le coup. Je t'en prie. Ne nous laisse pas. Les secours arrivent. Tu entends. Ils viennent nous aider.

Les sirènes se faisaient, en effet, entendre. De plus en plus proche. Il vit débouler les camions de pompier et les ambulances. Des secouristes sortirent de part et d'autre. Mercutio et Roméo ne lâchèrent pas leur ami. L'un des ambulanciers se dirigea vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? S'écria l'homme en s'approchant.

\- Tybalt ? S'étonna lourdement Mercutio.

\- Ouais, c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?

\- Tu es secouriste ? Toi…Tybalt…le…

\- Benvolio ! Interrompit Roméo angoissé. Il était dans l'incendie. Il est inconscient. Aide-le je t'en prie.

Tybalt pris les choses en main. Il examina rapidement Benvolio.

\- Intoxication. Il faut l'emmener. Il fit signe à un de ses collègues d'amener le brancard.

\- C'est grave ? Demanda Roméo.

\- Oui.

Ni une, ni deux, Benvolio fut transposer sur le brancard et emmener dans l'ambulance. Roméo et Mercutio le suivirent mais furent arrêter par Tybalt.

\- Vous ne venez pas.

\- Je t'en prie. On ne veut pas le laisser seul.

\- Ok ! Mais un seul.

\- Vas-y Roméo. Je te rejoins à l'hôpital de…

\- Du centre. Répondit sèchement Tybalt en voyant le regard interrogatif de Mercutio.

Le jeune Montaigu ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et monta au côté de son ami laissant le jeune poète regarder l'ambulance partir toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Cette dernière filait à vive allure.

\- Vous avez été le chercher ? Demanda Tybalt en apercevant les vêtements et le visage couverts de suie de Roméo.

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes inconscients ? C'était dangereux !

\- Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse ? Le laisser crever ? Jamais !

La voix était sèche, froide et inquiète à la fois. Tybalt le regarda les yeux ronds et soupira.

\- Tu te feras examiner à notre arrivé et tu diras à l'autre imbécile d'en faire de même.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Roméo ne put accompagner Benvolio. Il dut se contenter de le laisser partir.

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains. Finit par dire Tybalt occupé à remplir un rapport. Va voir un médecin.

\- Je…je vais attendre Mercutio. Souffla-t-il les membres tremblant.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il restait là, immobile devant les portes.

C'est un cauchemar, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, c'est un horrible cauchemar.

Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Il l'ignorait. Il s'en fichait. C'est quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qu'il refit surface.

\- Roméo…où est-il ?

\- Les médecins l'ont emmené.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

\- Non, non. Il faut qu'on aille se faire examiner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la fumée.

\- On est resté que quelques minutes.

\- Peu importe, on y va.

Quelques heures passèrent. Après s'être fait examiner, Roméo et Mercutio attendaient.

Un médecin arriva à leur rencontre peu après. Après les présentations, le docteur leur expliqua l'état de Benvolio.

\- On a du l'intuber pour protéger les voies aériennes. Il souffre de légères brulures sur le corps. Rien de grave. Cependant, il est toujours inconscient. C'est inquiétant. Tant qu'il n'aura pas repris connaissance, je ne serai pas rassuré.

\- Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Roméo la voix tremblante.

\- C'est un battant.

\- Il l'a toujours été. Sourit Mercutio.

\- Rentrez chez vous. On vous appellera.

\- Non. Je reste ici. Dit Roméo.

\- Moi aussi. Continua Mercutio.

\- On ne le quitte pas.

\- Ça ne sert à rien…il est inconscient et vous ne pourrez pas le voir tout de suite.

\- Tant pis. On reste.

Le médecin capitula.

\- Je vais appeler Juliette. Annonça Roméo. Je reviens.

Les heures passèrent. Il était maintenant 23 heures. Assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Mercutio et Roméo étaient silencieux. Le premier, la tête basculée en arrière, le deuxième la tête entre les mains, ne pouvaient empêcher l'inquiétude habitée leur être.

\- Comment a-t-on pu louper ça ? Demanda Mercutio la voix faible. Comment a-t-on pu le laisser vivre ça seul ? On n'a pas vu sa souffrance, on n'a pas su l'aider, le protéger…on a même oublié son anniversaire.

Roméo ne répondit pas. La tête entre les mains, les coudes sur ses genoux, ses cheveux longs cachaient son visage et les larmes qui coulaient librement.

\- Si on n'était pas arrivés…s'étrangla Mercutio des sanglots contenus dans sa gorge.

Une infirmière surpris le triste spectacle qui se déroulait dans cette salle silencieuse. Elle s'approcha d'une de ses collègues.

\- Que font les deux garçons, là ? Demanda-t-elle en les désignant.

\- Ce sont des amis d'un garçon intoxiqué.

\- Ils attendent quoi ?

\- De le voir. Le médecin leur a dit de rentrer mais ils refusent. Ils ne veulent pas le quitter.

\- Et les parents du gamin ?

\- Il est orphelin. Apparemment, il n'a qu'eux.

L'infirmière sourit, attendrie.

\- Je te vois venir. Dit sa collègue en apercevant son sourire. Le médecin a dit non.

\- Ils ne vont pas rester là. Ils vont avoir froid et leur ami a besoin d'eux.

\- Betty, non.

\- Je vais leur chercher des couvertures.

\- Tête de mule. Soupira sa collaboratrice en la regardant partir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Betty se présenta devant les deux garçon ,deux couvertures dans les bras. Ceux-ci relevèrent la regardèrent surpris.

\- Venez avec moi. Dit-elle avec un signe de tête.

Ils ne posèrent pas de questions et la suivirent.

\- Le médecin vous a sûrement dit qu'il était intubé. C'est impressionnant mais pas douloureux pour lui. Essayez d'être discret et de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- Les deux garçons se regardèrent interloqués.

Le médecin nous a dit que nous ne pouvions pas le voir tout de suite.

\- Je fais une exception. Etre entouré ne peut pas faire de mal.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Roméo et Mercutio entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds. Quand ils virent leur ami allongé sur ce lit blanc, un tuyau et une bande blanche recouvrant sa bouche, le teint aussi pâle que la couverture qui le recouvrait, ils ne purent réprimer un gémissement.

Roméo s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Benvolio.

\- Pardon. Pardon.

\- Voici deux couvertures. Les fauteuils ne sont pas confortables pour une bonne nuit mais c'est tout ce qu'on a.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien.

Et la nuit s'écoula ainsi. Aucun des deux ne dormit. Chacun d'un côté du lit, ils firent part de leur présence à leur ami en lui parlant doucement, en lui caressant les bras, les cheveux ou en tenant ses mains.

Le lendemain, le médecin ne fut pas surpris de les trouver dans la chambre. Betty l'ayant prévenu. Il ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Vous devriez aller manger quelque chose et vous changer. Vos parents doivent être inquiets en plus.

\- Les miens sont absents. Répondit Mercutio.

\- Les miens également. Poursuivit Roméo qui ne lâchait pas Benvolio du regard.

\- Très bien. Alors allez manger.

\- On veut être là quand il se réveillera.

\- Je vous préviendrai.

\- Ce n'est pareil.

\- Je n'insiste pas alors.

Sans plus un mot, il sortit laissant le bruit des machines envahirent à nouveau la pièce.

\- Par contre, il n'a pas tort. On devrait manger et se changer. Dit Mercutio.

\- Je ne sors pas de cette pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, alors ?

\- On pourrait demander à Juliette de nous apporter le nécessaire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Il faudrait l'appeler pour ça. Il y a un téléphone sur la table près du lit.

Roméo regarda son ami interloqué.

\- Et Julia dans tout ça ?

\- Mmmh, c'est fini.

\- Fini ? Depuis quand ?

\- Un mois.

\- Et tu ne me dis rien ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

\- Depuis quand tu m'embêtes ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Depuis quand on s'est éloigné ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Toi, lui, Juliette…vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

\- Tu as ta famille aussi.

\- Non. Pas aussi fort que vous. Et je vous ai négligé tous les deux.

\- On était consentants. Enfin, moi. Je suis aussi fautif.

Roméo se tourna vers son ami inconscient.

\- Il fragile, sensible mais si fort à la fois. Il a supporté ça tout seul. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais seul.

\- On ne le laissera plus jamais seul…bon tu appelles Juliette ? J'aimerais passer d'épouvantail à chemise déchirée à poète sexy.

Le Montaigu sourit et s'exécuta.

\- Un léger coup se fit entendre. Juliette fit son apparition discrètement.

\- C'est moi.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Fit Roméo en se levant.

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda tristement Benvolio.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il n'a pas repris connaissance.

\- Il a l'air si fragile. Dit-elle en caressant doucement le bras de l'endormi.

\- Je vous ai apporté des affaires et de quoi vous nourrir. Reprit-elle en s'avançant vers son mari.

\- Merci. Fit Mercutio en prenant les vêtements et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder. J'ai cours.

\- Tu expliqueras notre absence.

\- Bien sûr. Tout ira bien.

\- Il ne nous a rien dit. Je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas su le protéger.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ni celle de Mercutio.

\- Si, si.

Juliette posa sa main sur la joue de son homme et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Il te convaincra du contraire quand il se réveillera. J'en suis sure. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Et elle partit comme elle était venue. Avec discrétion.

Et les heures continuèrent à s'écouler sans changement. Le temps semblait si long, si difficile.

La nuit tomba sans qu'ils ne se rendent vraiment compte. Juliette avait appelé comme promis mais aucune nouvelle positive ne lui fut donnée. De fatigue, Mercutio et Roméo avaient fini par s'endormir.

C'est recroquevillés dans leur fauteuil respectif et couvert des plaides qu'elles leur avaient donnés que Betty les découvrit. Elle fut surprise et admirative de l'amitié qui liait ses trois garçons. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de telle. Sans un bruit, elle se dirigea vers la perfusion afin de la changer. Un mouvement attira son attention. Une grande joie l'envahit quand elle vit son malade ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey, bonjour. Enfin réveillé.

Benvolio la regarda avec étonnement. Il parcouru du regard la pièce.

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Intoxication. Vous étiez dans un incendie paraît-il.

Il porta une main au tuyau qui obstruait sa bouche.

\- Non, non ne le touchez pas. Il est là pour vous aider.

Sa main se reposa sur le lit.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas quitté. Dit-elle en désignant Roméo et Mercutio d'un signe de tête.

\- Pas une seule seconde. On avait beau leur dire de rentrer chez eux, rien n'y faisait.

Benvolio fronça des sourcils et porta son regard au même endroit que Betty. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit ses deux amis.

\- Ne soyez pas si étonné. C'est eux qui vous ont sorti de l'incendie.

Il sursauta quand il entendit ça. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ils vous aiment. Je n'ai jamais vu une amitié comme ça. Vous voulez que je les réveille ?

Un hochement de tête positif la fit s'approcher de Roméo.

\- Jeune homme. Murmura-t-elle en lui secouant l'épaule. Jeune homme. Le Montaigu se réveilla légèrement puis complètement en apercevant Betty.

\- Il est réveillé. Annonça-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Roméo se leva doucement et tendit la tête pour vérifier les dires de l'infirmière.

\- Hé. Dit-il ému aux larmes en s'approchant. Il s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son ami et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds. Benvolio le regardait faire et fut très surpris des larmes qui coulaient. Il porta sa main au visage de Roméo et les essuya.

\- Pardon. On a eu si peur, tu sais. Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir fait pleurer. Je te demande pardon, tout ça est de ma faute.

Il aurait voulu le contredire. Il voulait retirer ce tuyau. Il posa sa main dessus.

\- Non, non, ne touche pas à ça. Dit Roméo en lui retirant la main. Benvolio en profita pour lui attraper la sienne. Il tentait de lui faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas voulu les mêler à ça. Ils semblaient heureux tous les deux et il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce bonheur. Il avait préféré gérer ça seul…Ce n'était pas un succès apparemment.

\- Je vais réveiller Mercutio.

Il s'approcha du poète et le prévint de la reprise de conscience du garçon. Le jeune poète se leva et prit doucement la main du malade qu'il serra avec un sourire remplit de larmes contenues.

Roméo s'assit de nouveau sur le rebord du lit et ils restèrent tous les trois, main dans la main dans un silence plus apaisant cette fois.

Une heure plus tard, le médecin vint et accepta de retirer l'intubation. Benvolio inspira puis expira. Le tube fut enlevé. Il toussa quelques instants mais pu sentir les mains de ses amis sur son dos qui l'aidèrent à le calmer.

\- On vous garde encore mais normalement d'ici deux ou trois jours, vous pourrez sortir. Quand à vous deux, dit-il en regardant Mercutio et Roméo, il est sauvé. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

\- Non, ça ira merci. On est bien ici. C'est cosy chez vous. Répondit Mercutio.

\- Vous êtes impossibles.

\- On nous l'a souvent dit. Et là, on est qu'à deux tiers de nos performances. Le tiers en plus, c'est invivable.

Roméo sourit quand il vit le docteur sortir en maugréant.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Benvolio.

\- Oui…mais il a raison, vous devriez rentrer.

\- On n'en a pas envie. On reste.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsables.

Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au point.

\- On l'est.

\- Non, je vous assure.

\- Benvolio…

\- J'ai décidé de ne rien dire. J'ai décidé, moi et moi seul. Je suis le seul responsable.

\- On aurait dû être plus présent.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- On n'a été juste qu'à oublier ton anniversaire. Intervint Mercutio.

\- Bon d'accord, oui, on s'est éloigné. Mais, je n'aurais de toute façon rien dit.

\- Peu importe, Benvolio. Reprit Roméo. Avant, on l'aurait vu. On aurait senti tes problèmes.

\- Je suis aussi fautif que vous alors. Parce que je me suis éloigné de vous aussi.

\- Peut-être…

\- Roméo…Benvolio se sentit fatigué. Son corps le rappelait à l'ordre.

\- Repose-toi. On en reparlera.

\- Et vous ?

\- On reste-là. Aucune discussion possible.

Benvolio sourit en fermant les yeux. Il ne répondit pas. La fatigue l'emportait. Et puis…et puis il était content…content qu'il reste près de lui. De chaque main, il attrapa celles de ses amis et les serra doucement. Roméo et Mercutio sourirent et répondirent à l'étreinte.

La santé de Benvolio s'améliora petit à petit. Bien qu'encore précaire, il eut l'autorisation de sortir. Mercutio et Roméo, qui comme promis étaient restés présents, l'aidèrent à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Tu as tout ? Demanda Mercutio en refermant le sac.

\- Je pense, oui.

\- On va pouvoir y aller dans ce cas.

Assis sur le lit, Benvolio tenta de se lever.

\- Oh non. Fit Roméo en le forçant à se rasseoir. L'infirmière va arriver avec une chaise roulante.

\- Répète ? Demanda le malade en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

\- Roméo…Roméo, tu plaisantes, hein ? Je peux très bien me lever maintenant et partir.

Pour prouver ses dires, Benvolio se leva. Il fit à peine un pas que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il fut rattrapé in extremis par le Montaigu.

\- Oh oui, ça se voit. Dit-il en le ramenant sur le lit.

\- Oui, bon, j'ai eu une faiblesse. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

En attendant que ta faiblesse disparaisse, tu prendras le fauteuil. Ordonna Mercutio en prenant le sac. Je vais chercher un taxi.

\- Un taxi ? Pourquoi ? On peut rentrer en métro.

\- Mais, oui Benvolio. Cependant, tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas envie de te porter à travers la ville.

Sur cette parole, Mercutio quitta la chambre.

\- Il a raison. Le taxi s'est plus sûr.

\- C'est que…je n'ai pas l'adresse de l'autre squatte. Je sais qu'il est dans le centre…

\- Tu rigoles, là ?

\- Non…comme l'autre a brulé…c'est le meilleur…

\- Tu ne retourneras pas dans un squatte.

\- Roméo…où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre ?

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Tu viens habiter chez moi.

\- Ooh non, non, non. Il en est hors de question. Tu es marié, tu as besoin de ton intimité.

\- Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. La discussion est close.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-il. Mais…

\- Bonjour vous deux. Interrompit une voix. Le carrosse de monsieur est avancé.

Betty entra, poussant devant elle un fauteuil.

\- Merci Betty. Dit Roméo en souriant et en prenant le fauteuil. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- N'oubliez pas de me donner des nouvelles.

\- On le fera.

\- Au revoir vous deux.

Elle quitta la pièce après un signe de la main.

\- Allez, on y va. Mercutio nous attend. Déclara Roméo en aidant son ami à s'installer dans le fauteuil.

\- Notre conversation n'est pas terminée. S'exclama Benvolio une fois assis. J'accepte une ou deux nuits maximum. Après, on verra.

\- Oui, oui, on verra. Répondit Roméo avec désinvolte.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la sortie. Benvolio éclata de rire quand il vit Mercutio tenir un grand panneau où il était écrit « ne prend pas froid, grand fou ». Il jeta ensuite la pancarte et tout sourire vint aider son ami à se mettre debout. Roméo derrière l'aida également et ce qui devait être du soutien se transforma en une étreinte tendre et fraternelle.

Chacun savait que des explications et des mises au point étaient à faire. C'est certain mais en attendant il savourait ce moment. Le cauchemar était fini. A nouveau, une chance leur était laissée. Et ils allaient la saisir.


End file.
